In a code division multiple access high-rate packet data service version A (EVDO Rev.A), services are classified into assured forwarding (AF) services, expedited forwarding (EF) services, and best-effort (BE) services. Currently, the BE services, such as the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) services and the File Transportation Protocol (FTP) services, are mainly implemented in wireless communication networks.
For the BE services, the current network does not provide any insurance measure on the quality of service (QoS), and thus, to acquire a better user satisfaction on the BE services, a method for controlling a forward load of a BE service in a sector is provided in the existing EVDO technology. According to the method, a user number threshold in the sector is set and adapted to control the access of the user. If the number of users having accessed the sector reaches the threshold, a new user is denied access to the sector; otherwise, the new user is allowed access to the sector. Except the above control method, no other control method is provide in the prior art.
The above control method is somewhat effective to the control of the forward load of the BE service in the sector, but the approach of measuring the forward load of the BE service in the sector through the number of users having accessed the sector results in a large difference between the measurement result and the actual forward load of the BE service in the sector. Different users in one sector may have different wireless environments, and thus even if the number of users in the sector is not changed, the forward load of the BE service in the sector might be changed along with the changes of user behaviors. For example, when some users move from areas having a good wireless environment to areas having a poor wireless environment, the users in a poor wireless environment will snatch timeslot resources from the users in a good wireless environment according to the existing fair allocation principle of the timeslot resources, thereby affecting the data transfer of the latter and increasing the forward load of the BE service in the whole sector. However, the number of users in the sector is not changed. Further, changes of network access behaviors of the users also influence the forward load of the BE service in the sector. For example, although the number of users in the sector has not reached the user number threshold yet, changes of the network access behaviors from browsing web pages to downloading files through FTP also increase the forward load of the BE service in the sector, and at this time, the number of users in the sector is not changed as well.
Therefore, through the method for measuring the forward load of the BE service in the sector according to the number of users having accessed the sector in the prior art, when the number of users in the sector does not reach the user number threshold but the actual forward load of the BE service has already been overloaded, if new users are still allowed to access, the user experiences of the BE service will be affected. When the number of users in the sector has reached the user number threshold but the actual forward load of the BE service still has room for new users, denying new users access to the BE services may result in a waste of the network resources and cause inconvenience to the users being denied access.